Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル, Natsu Doraguniru?) is the main male character of the series. He uses the ancient "Dragonslayer" magic of fire. He's also known as "Salamander". Appearance Natsu has pink spiked hair, scale-skin scarf, he has no shirt, but instead uses vest with golden edges, belt, black wristband in the left wrist, long white trousers and black sandals, he always carry his sleeping bag in his back. He also has his Fairy Tail tatoo in the right shoulder 'Personality' Natsu has a carefree and reckless nature and constantly bickers with other members of the guild. He has a competitive relationship with frequent teammates Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet; Gray tends to insult Natsu, prompting frequent skirmishes, while Erza, an S-class wizard, represents a way for Natsu to prove how strong he is. Despite his reckless and headstrong nature, Natsu is a skilled tactician and can pick up on an opponent's abilities and weaknesses very quickly. He is also vehemently loyal to Fairy Tail, and does not allow anyone to sully its name. Natsu suffers from motion sickness from all modes of transportation, including trains, carriages, and people carrying him on their back. Due to using fire-related magic, Natsu can eat any flame other than his own for nourishment. He can also create fire from any part of his body. The size and power of the flame is a direct result of Natsu's mood, so when properly motivated in a battle he is recognized as one of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail. During the series, Natsu consumes some Etherion, magic that is captured in solid form of a crystal, which greatly improves his abilities; his skin becomes scaly, and his speed and the strength of his fire are also greatly increased. This is known as the Dragon Force, the highest level of Dragonslayer magic, allowing one to gain the power of a dragon, this also happend when he consumed the Golden Flame that Gerard gave him fighting Zero. History Early Years Natsu was found when he was a baby by Igneel, a powerfull Fire Dragon who he calls his "Father", Igneel raised him and taught him how to talk, write, and use an ancient style of magic known as "Dragonslayer", in the Fire-brand. It's still unknown the reasons, but 7 years before the storyline, Igneel Misteriously dissapeard so Natsu start looking for him and keeps till the current time. He joined the Fair Tail Guild, where he met his team-mates. One day Natsu found an egg in the forest and took it back to Fairy Tail and took care of it with Lisanna, Mirajane's and Elfman's younger sister hoping a dragon would emerge. from that egg was born Happy, a blue male talking cat with the ability to use magic. In Fairy Tail During one of his searches for Igneel, he ended up in Town Harujion, where he met Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Spirit mage, who was about to be sold as an slave. When he arrived to fight a mage who was calling himself the "Salamander" in a ship in the sea, he shown his motion sickness, Lucy used her Celestial key of Aquarius to take the ship back to the port, destroyin part of it, once the ship stoped, he reveal himself as the real "Salamander" and shown his abilytis in the ancient "Dragonslayer" tipe of magic. after defeating the fake, destroying the ship, half of the port in the town and run away from the militars, Natsu invite Lucy to join Fairy Tail. Once in the Guild, he attacked one of the members for giving him wrong information about "Salamander", then he started fighting with Grey, Elfman and Loki but when they were about to use their magic, Master Makarov appearded and stoped everyone and started reprehending for the destructions they caused in previous jobs. after that whe was shown another reason why he was called "salamander" he was eating fire meals. When he was about to pick a job, a little boy asked for his father Macau, who was a member of the Guild, after hearing that he hasn't came back from his mission, Natsu along with Lucy went to look for him in Mount Hakobe. When they arrived there, they discovered a white ape, who resulted to be Macau, who had been possesed by the demons he was fighting, the Balkan, they defeated the ape and rescue Macau. When they went back to Magnolia, Natsu get inside the house of Lucy and asked her to show him her spirits, wich she refused because it consumed too much magic, but she showed him the new spirit she bought The Canis Minor, after she made the contract, Plue, how she called him, suggest Natsu to form a team with Lucy, wich he understood, for Lucy's surprise. Aftershe agreed to be in a team, they went to a job to destroy a book from the great writer Zekua Melon. When they got to the mansion of the Duke of Evaroo they infiltrate and found the book, but where suddenly attacked by the duke and a gigantic maid, who resulted to be the Stelar Spirit of Virgo. after they defeated the duke, the stelar spirit they took the book back to the client's house. When he was about to destroy the book, the spell that Zekua put in the book revealed a bunch of letter that he wrote for the client, who also happended to be his son, after seeing the real book, they left without accepting the payment. The Strongest Team After getting back to the Guild, Natsu scared Lucy with the Dark Guilds, when Natsu and Gray started another fight, Loki came to tell them that Erza has came back, and inmediatly stop fighting and try to get along. Natsu got shocked when Erza asked him and Grey help in her next job, Natsu accept under one condition, that Erza would fight him when they came back, wich se accepted, so they went to the job along with Lucy. In their way to the job, Erza knocked Natsu out due to his motion sickness, but they forgot him in the train, there he met Kageyama, a member of the Dark Guild Eisenwald, who attacked him, after a short fight in the train and seeing a fulte with a 3-eyed skull, Natsu jumped out of it and landed in a magic vehicle that Erza had, then explainded what happended and Lucy told them that the 3 eyed skull flute was the Lullaby, a forbidden kind of magic that killed anyone who listen to the song played in it, so they went after the train and the Lullaby, wich led to Natsu again being sick due the motion. The chase led them to the Oshibana Station, once they got in, they found a platoon of the military defeated, then they found the Eisenwald Guild in the center of the station, with their leader Eligor, Natsu the woke up when he heard the voice of Kageyama, after Eligor got away, Erza orderded Natsu and Gray to go after him, but Kageyama and Rayure went after them, leaving Erza and Lucy to fight the rest of the Guild. Natsu and Gray got splited when the hall divided, Natsu started destroying the walls looking for Eligor, but was attacked by Kageyama, after a fight were Natsu easily defeated Kage, Erza and Gray appearded to try to nullify the wind barrier that was around the station, but Kageyama got stabed in the back by Karraka, an Eisenwald member, which made Natsu furious, attakcing him. After getting back to the doors of the station and learning the true target of Eligor, The Regular meeting of the Guild's Masters, Natsu tried to get out by running towards the wind barrier which only got him get wounded, then Happy remembered that he had Virgo 's Key and that they could use it to dig a tunnel and get out, Lucy then summoned Virgo, and dugged the tunnel to get out, but Natsu took Kageyama with them as he said "I won't feel right if he dies after fighting me". Natsu used Happy to catch up with Eligor using his Max Speed and started to fight, although Natsu was for some moments overpowered, his anger for not being allow to defeat Eligor allowed him to cancel Eliogr's technique and defeat him. Erza & the others arrived after Natsu defeating Erigol, leaving Kageyama able to take over the vehicle and recover the Lullaby to keep with the plan. When they got to where the Regular meeting was attended, they saw Kage about to play the Lullaby to Master Makarov, but when they were about to attack, they were stopped by the Guild Master of Blue Pegasus. When Kageyama wasn't able to play the flute a Demon came out of it, threatening to "eat" everyone, but he was defeated by Natsu, Erza and Gray, destroying the meeting place along with the demon. When they got ba ck Natsu & Erza started they fight, but were stopped by a messenger from the Council that went there to arrest Erza, which got Natsu really mad. after that Natsu irrupted in the audience of Erza, which got them both to be put in prision for a while. After being released and getting back in the Guild, Natsu challenge Erza again but was easily defeated with one hit, suddenly everyone got put to sleep by the Fairy Tail "Mistgun", after getting awake, Luxus appearded and Natsu challenged him, but he refused, dareing him to got to the second floor, but was stopped by Makarov. He then went to Lucy's House (before Lucy) and told her that they would do an S-Class job. The next day they were asking for someone to take them to Garuna Island, but none of the sailors dared to go near the island, Gray then appearded and try to stop them until a sailor saw them using magic and offer to taek them there, Natsu took the chance to knock put Gray, tied him up and took him with them. the Sailor revealded the story of the island and why he had to get out of there, showing that one of his arms wasturned into a demon's, he the suddenly desappearded and the guys were sucked by a tidal wave to the island, Gray then accepted to go in the mission with them. When they got to the village and saw the mayor, the inhabits showed them that all of them, even the animals were affected by the "curse" turning them into demons, and that everything started when the moon suddenly became purple, so the mayor asked them to destroy the moon. The next morning they started to explore the island, looking for the reason of the curse, but in theyr path they found a giant rat with a maid outfit that attacked them, after Gray making it slipped they found ruins, when they got in the ground break and they fall to an underground chamber where they found a giant frozen demon, which Gray inmediatley recognized as Deliora, a demon that attacked his village when he was a kid, they has to hide when heard someone was comming. When Natsu tryed to attack the demon, Gray hitted him to stop him, grey then told them the story of how Deliora was sealded and how his teacher died, so they waited till night to see what was going on. At night the purple moonlight started to hit Deliora, when they get out to see, there was some ritual going on, they then saw someone in a mask that send his magicians to destroy the village, that's when they go out to stop them, Gray then attacked the guy in the mask, but he attacked him as well using the same technique, Gray then called the guy in the mask Leon, Natsu then tryed to attacked the magicians but was stoped by Leon, Gray stoped him and make Lucy and Happy to escape, and pulled Natsu down the hill so he could be alone with Leon. Natsu with his body compleatly sealed in ice got back to the village. when he got back to the village, he fall in a "trap" that Lucy prepared wich broke the ice, whe he got out they saw the giant rat flying ove the village with a bucket fullof a poisonous jelly, then they gathered everyone in the center of the village and Natsu spread the jelly so no one got hurt. the female mage of Leon along with the rat got after the villager that ran away, but Lucy got a hold of the rat ang go with them, leaving Natsu to fight the other 2 mages, after defeating the first one of the mages that used magic to nullify other magic, Powers & Abilities Dragonslayer Magic: The Dragonslayer Magic is an ancient tipe of magic that allows the user body to create or turn any part of his body inot the element th at he uses, that deppends on who or how did the user learned. Dragon Force: The User's speed, strengh and magic are greatly enhaced when achiving this state, his sik becomes scaley, like a dragon's Techniques Salamander's Claw: Natsu covers his legs in fire and uses it to hit his opponent. can be also used to increase his speed. Salamander's Roar: Natsu spits a column of fire from his mouth. Salamander's Iron Fist: Similar to the Salamander's Claw, Natsu covers his fist inf fire to hit the opponent. Salamander's Sword Horn: Natsu covers himself in fire and throws himself at the enemy. Salamander's Brilliant Flame: Natsu covers both his fist in fire and join them together to create a bigger and stroger flame and hit his opponent with it. '''Salamander's Flame Elbow: '''Natsu uses fire as a propeler to increase the speed and imapct force of a single hit.